totalawesomelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Imposter101
Imposter101 or one O one' was a ancient being of immense power who had carved his way through several wiki's in a grand crusade of power, burning entire armies to the ground Imposter101 was only defeated by a blow to the head from 'That Guy' who was the only one able to kill him however, over 80 gazlion years later he was raised back to life by Syrath who commanded him to wage war on the wiki and help him in his crusade of evil. This undead warrior will terrorize the wiki until that Guy returns...But he started a kitten charity and left his evil ways behind, meaning almost everything I just said was a pointless waste of time. History During the first stages of the creation of the Totalawesome land, a being only known as Imposter emerged from chat and began to cause havoc with his evil powers, apparently the being had left a trail of destruction and conquest amongst other lands and had chosen this new land for the conquering. Summoning his evil demon hosts, Imposter lead his armies into combat against That Guy but before he could do something really evil he was decapitated. Ouch, tough luck. Imposter returned after being resurrected and continued his campaign of terror, with That Guy out of the picture Imposter broke things and was evil even more because you know he's evil but then again I didn't type evil that much in this article and didn't really make him seem that article oh sh*t did I just type that? Um sorry to get off the storyline, I best get back to writing. So Imposter decided to seek challenges and rung the door bells of peoples houses before running off and giggling like a wee las, because he's evil and then stole cars and planted bombs inside them to annoy people. He then broke things and used his super beam of destruction to blow up things and do nasty things but became board and started up the Kitten army which then became the Kitten charity. Soon Imposter became more and more good, he had raised and taken care of his beloved Kittens and had left his evil ways behind. Imposter began to grow the charity into a full blown organization to save all kittens from nastiness. This would break the heart of Syrath but despite Imposter hating the fact that a being he'd respected was no longer a fan of him. Despite Syrath's strange nature Imposter continued to raise an army against Canon Breaker seeing him as a true and proper threat over other old foes and marched against the hordes of Syrath who almost instantly joined with Cannon Breaker, hordes of Cats and other creatures rallied to the calls of Imposter and formed rank upon rank of feline warriors ready to fight Cannon Breaker's evil allies. In order to become a true defender of the Land he became a Squire of the Court of Admins and has helped defend the land against the evils of Totalawesomeland despite being aligned with other evil forces such as Da GriefKommando and occasionally Syrath. However, realising Syrath's temper tantrums would send ripples thorough Totalawesomeland and was quickly able to track down the two. After teaching the pair a lesson in pain, Imposter confronted Syrath and demanded that he ally and serve the Court of Admins, Syrath laughed at Imposter and called him a deserter and quickly engaged him in combat. After beating up Syrath and locking him in a cage inside Syrath's own fortress he broke the moral of Syrath's forces and stopped the being from ever waging war on such a scale. However the Dark Lords forces where not so easily routed and despite Imposters grievous blows to Syrath's hosts, the Dark lords armies could take 5 times that amount before being outnumbered by the armies of Imposter101. In order to properly stop Syrath Imposter himself lead a tremendous charge against the fortress of Syrath and destroyed a massive amount of Syrath's Weapon Craft supply lines and factories denying the Armies of Syrath and Da GriefKommando ammunition, weapons and war-machines for months, and without forges the reconstruction of Syrath's fortress could take years. However this only drove the beast to further heinous actions, with an army of Griefkomanndo, Syrath marched towards Imposters own fortress and began a siege.... Equipment and Mounts Mace of Kittens Multiple Kittens form a mace that can crush any foe or person who never donates to his charity, each kitten has tasted man flesh and can leave a foe full of holes and utterly torn apart by the savage secondary wave that jumps of the mace. It is considered his Squire Weapon during his time in as a Squire in the Court of Admins. War Crown The War Crown Imposter wares is a Spiked and fanged helm that sits atop Imposters non-existant head, he carved it with sabre tooth's and the Claws of a Cat named Nelly who weighed 7000 pounds. Forged in Syrath's deepest Carverns and carried to its master by well trained GriefKommando before being handed to its true master, as another's touch could break its power bound to Imposter. Upon donning the Crown, Imposter forged a set of armour and rode back to his own fortress welcomed by thousands of cheering Cats as he declared he would bring them greater glory. The Helm is said to be blessed by the god of Cats, Nelly. Plaquin of Cats Sitting atop a massive Plaquin of fat Cats, the Plaquin i s around 18 feet tall with a solid bone throne at the top where Imposter sits. Looking down on the foes of his charity. The Cats are ready to vigorously defend their master, they claw and scratch at the foe while spitting balls of acid and fire at those who dare attack their beloved master. Imposter's Dragon Imposter rides a Dark Beast known as Goare, a foul beast of evil that devours his foes and is heavily armoured. While nor a Dragon or a Beast it is commonly refereed to as a Dragon despite not being an actual Dragon confusing its foes leaving them vulnerable to attack. It is believed the Beast is feed a diet of raw dog and hamster meat liquefied and covered in BBQ sauce, and drinks nails for breakfast. It is looked after by heavily armoured Kitten trainers and taskmasters, who are eaten quite often. Quotes By Category:Imposter101 Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Evil Category:Squire